


In the Heat of the Glistening Sun

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bikinis, Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oasis, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Tharja finally gives the Tactician what he wants in a secluded oasis in the Pegian sunset
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	In the Heat of the Glistening Sun

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

  
  


“Heh Heh, feisty, aren’t you~” Tharja growled to the larger, older tactician lavishing her bare, exposed neck. She felt the cool, almost cold waters of the oasis washing over her as they basked in the glistening, dusky Plegian sun. Her tiny black straps clung to her body and barely covered her voluptuous skin, especially the thong running through her ass.

“Gods, woman,” Robin moaned in a brief moment before latching back onto her neck. He grabbed her hip and shoved her closer to his bare chest. Their loins rubbed together, giving her a good idea of just how agreeable he found her little surprise for him.

“Hmm, is that all? So much for that big vocabulary of yours,” Tharja chuckled as she traced her nails over his back. The plegian mage leaned in and purred in the amnesiac’s ear.  _ “ I promised you something for stopping Gangrel, didn’t I?” _

He twitched between her legs, offering her the only answer she needed. The hidden oasis was an okay enough reward, but it paled in comparison to what  _ else _ she had in store for him. Something more than her lips in the morning, her thighs in the alley, or even her buttcheeks rubbing over his loins before he erupted over her body stocking. 

Tharja hooked her legs around Robin’s, letting him feel the cool sting of her metal bangles on her ankles and thigh. She let go of his back in favor of reaching down and wrapping her fingers around the thin straps of her thong. Slowly, without ever interrupting him, she shimmied her bottoms down off until they were left hanging between her outstretched legs and his stomach. Robin finally clued into something happening and pulled back to see what she’d done. “Tharja?”

“Heh heh heh, so I’ve got your attention now?” she giggled. Her hands reached over her head and were left submerged, almost hidden by her wavering black hair treading along the oasis’ surface. She let him take over the rest of the task, purring as he drew her bikini bottom up along her silken calves and off her dangling toes. Tharja rolled her hips, showing off her small-yet-unkempt patch over her pussy as she gave a throaty coo. “Now come get it~”

Her taunt had the reaction she dearly wanted as he slammed his lips down over hers. Tharja’s head smacked against the ground in the shallows of the water, but she paid it no mind as she let his tongue ravage her open mouth. Her eyes rolled back as she put up a meager resistance, mostly letting him run circles or throw her tongue aside as he probed between her teeth.

Weeks...that’s how long she’d yearned for this. Ever since the moment she met the mature master of tactics and battle, she’d craved him. It took everything she had not to turn every sample of sinful pleasure into a full blown fuckfest that’d leave them both satisfied. But she was patient - waiting for the chance, the moment, to truly capture him. Something that came from her at the right time. 

Such as a particularly valuable spot to get materials - just the right distance from any major cities or settlements for privacy. Then she needed her moment. The second that he could finally breathe and step away from the war room or the battlefield.

The war was now over. 

He pushed her further into the oasis’ bed, digging up roots that any arcane wielder would kill to have. But her focus wasn’t on cleansing addled minds or increasing virility.  _ ‘With any luck, he’s got the performance to go with the show,’ _ she bit her lip and rubbed her leaking pussy against his arousal more. She couldn’t rub against all of him, and that thought alone was enough to leave her trembling.

_ “Pah!” _

Robin pulled back, panting over her lingering tongue. The spit between them fell away and landed over her chin. She rubbed up against his chest, letting him feel her hard nipples through her bikini top. “Stop teasing me, We both want this, Robin~” she growled.

“Not so fun now, is it?” he fired back with a cheeky grin. Seeing his usually sullen face so mirthful left her cheeks burning, especially as he reached up and rolled his hands over her outstretched shoulders. “You look so tense, Tharja - I think it’s time I returned the favor,” he growled.

She couldn’t say anything, couldn’t retort in any way. The most she could muster was a pitiful moan as his surprisingly deft hands rolled the knots and kinks out of her shoulders. His technique was more through than her teasing massages - more intent on result rather than just titillation. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying the experience. On the contrary - she was enjoying it  _ too _ much.

“Oooh, gods…”

Tharja arched up into him as he made swift work of her muscles. Her hair was dripping beneath her back into the water as she tilted her head back and mewled. Robin pushed further into her, making the mischievous mage splay out as he captured her lips anew. 

“Mmmm~”

Her nails dug into the dirt as she pushed back with more force than before. Invigorated by his massage, she showed her gratitude by wrapping her bare, dripping thighs around him and pushing him deeper into her ripe lips. Robin was forced to forgo the shoulder massage in order to grab the ground beneath her for support. Tharja took advantage of that by reaching between their crotches and fumbling for the flap of his wet smallclothes. She got too impatient and opted to pull her wrists apart.

_ Riiiiip! _

_ Whap! _

Robin winced at the sound and glanced down in concern. One look at Tharja’s widened eyes and almost loopy grin from her outstretched lips made her reaction clear. Especially when she tightened her hold around his waist and started grinding against him to show her excitement. Drool poured out of her mouth as her salivating tongue attacked his with a renewed vigor.

“Gods...it feels...  _ thicker _ than the last time,” she breathed between liplocks. Her hips appraised such a claim and found it to be true - perhaps even beyond her own first impressions. Robin wasn’t willing to answer her though, and focused instead on sawing between her puffy lips. “Well, don’t let me hold you up - it’s  _ your _ reward, Robin~”

He didn’t need any more incentive, nor did he want to waste more time in the midafternoon sun. she relaxed her legs enough to let him slide back until his cockhead brushed through her pubes and over her sopping wet lips. She gripped his outstretched arms and bit his lip in anticipation, quietly begging him just fuck her. 

But Robin didn’t move when she wanted -he moved when  _ he _ wanted.

“Mmmm~”

He finally entered her - slowly, carefully. Teasingly. Not even her nails digging into his arms was going to spur the tactician to go faster. She could curse in his mouth, even nip at his lips until she tasted his copper. 

But it didn’t matter. She’d had her chances before and used each time to simply draw him further in and further in. The last step would be for him to take alone. And the wait for her was  _ agonizing _ . 

Even as her walls were being delightfully stretched open, she only wanted him to just ruin her. Tharja snarled and thrashed beneath him, but Robin’s bulk kept her from moving further. When he finally sealed himself in her, it wasn’t a cause for elation - but pure frustration.

Robin pulled out, just as slowly as before. Hearing the sucubbus beneath him howling and cursing in the oasis sent a dark, twisted pleasure through his being. He wanted nothing more than to ram her into the muddy bottom...but he needed her to  _ suffer _ a little more first.

“How does this feel, Tharja?” he growled in her ear as his hips kept pumping so damnably slow. “How does it feel to be pushed atop the edge, but kept from going over time. And time. And  _ time _ again?” he snarled.

Tharja spat in his face “If you don’t shut up and start fucking me, I swear I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” he cut her off. His hips abruptly stopped their rhythm before he pulled up further than his pace originally set. Almost as if he was going to pull out completely.

“Don’t you dare,” she muttered, not looking him in the eyes. No matter how much she tried to lock her legs, the tactician could easily brush them aside. His glans were starting to peek out of her gushing folds when she finally whimpered, “...F-Fine. What do you want, Robin?”

“Simple - beg for it.”

She blinked at his tone, his mannerism, even as her struggle continued. Robin merely leaned in and nipped her earlobe before hissing, “Beg for me to fuck you, Tharja. Beg for me to plow you into the water and dirt until you’re buried and drowning. Beg for me to make all those dark fantasies of yours a reality,” he snarled with a voice both his, yet not.

The sorceress bit her lip as his decree echoed through her skull. It churned and rattled her, much like the cock still moving so damnably so below. She shouldn’t have to do this - not a woman of her power, nor her pride.

She cast such silly notions aside.   
  
“I...I want you to...I want you to  _ fuck _ me!” Tharja howled before pushing up against him.

Robin pushed back - hard.

He couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He wasn’t going to waste time dangling the sinful carrot in front of her nose. Robin cast away the annoyed noise prattling in his ear about making her prostrate herself further. He didn’t  _ care _ anymore. He only wanted to do one thing right now - plow her brains out.

_ Slosh slosh slosh slosh _

The shallow oasis’ waters rippled around them as Robin sped up his pace. Tharja gripped herself close to him, digging her nails into his shoulders and jabbing his chest with her rock-hard nipples. He returned her cuts with blunt force as his loins smashed down into hers at a fervent, breakneck speed.

“Gods, you beast!” she spat through the crashing water and flying sweat. Whatever cool lashes struck her from the oasis, the fading sun still warmed her skin. Amber light danced off her sweat and spray-coated flesh. A scene of beauty, marred by primal grunts and clapping skin.

_ Slosh Slosh Sl-SPLASH! _

_ “Ooof!” _

Robin slammed down on her, forcing Tharja into the shallow waters. He attacked her with ravenous, fervent abandon. Teeth lips, and tongue rained down on her exposed neck. His hips traded deep thrusts for long grinds across her body, increasing the friction between them. Her nais trailed down his back as she desperately grasped for a much-needed hold as he pounded her into mush.

“Y-You...Robin, I’mmmm-!”

Tharja’s orgasmic howls echoed through the desert evening. Her lover winced from her lungs and loins as the latter clamped down like a vice over his throbbing cock. She unleashed her carnal juices on his dick as he struggled to pull out. He tried pushing her away, but only succeeded in shoving her into the muddy bottom of the oasis as her hips kept a firm grip on his dick. “D-Damnit, Tharjaaaaa!”

She couldn’t hear him over her own screams or the white hot sandstorm that’d consumed her whole being. She saw nothing through her eyes, felt nothing through her flesh. The cool, fragrant breezes of the oasis and the sounds of a desert wind melted into the orgasmic ether. Whatever words her lover may have been saying was lost to her.

_ “Hah-ahh..ah-haha...h-hah?” _

Robin heard her finally coming down, just as the sun disappeared behind the far dunes. Somehow, he’d managed to keep his own orgasm at bay long enough for her to go limp beneath him. Limp enough that he could finally wrest free.

“...You’re not done.”

He looked down, clearly shocked. Tharja’s hair was covering her face, making it hard to see her expression in the twilight. Slowly, she raised a trembling hand and blindly groped for a break between her bangs. Her hair drew back like curtains, revealing the madness in her eyes and the drool leaking from her sneering lips. She reached up and stroked his face - an act that greatly contrasted with her ravenous, ravishingly ravished appearance.

“Oh no, Robin - I don’t  _ feel _ a little hex brewing in me. You don’t get to leave me like that,” she explained, running a nail down his cheek before grabbing his chin.Her wrist tilted down so he could look over her body, watching her heaving breasts and undulating hips as she growled, “We’re not leaving until I’ve drained you dry. So get to work~”

Robin gawked at her and her bold, brazen declaration. But the more. He gaped in astonishment, the more he realized how accurate her words w. Des[ite being covered in sweat and splayed out in their cool little bed of water, Tharja simply didn’t look like she’d been fucked enough.

Not yet at least.

“Gyah!”

Tharja grunted as he slammed deep in her pussy, making her bounce and disturbing the oasis. He reached around and grabbed a fistul of her hair, while his other hand roughly latched onto one of her barely constrained breasts. His thumb reached for the ring in the center and flicked it open to loosen her bikini top. “Hold onto something,” he warned her.

“Like wha-aa _ aaaahahaa _ a~”

Her snide remark was cut short as he started pounding down again. Tharja dug her heels and hands into the ground in a desperate attempt to secure herself. It worked to an extent, though the rest of her body was left rattling under Robin’s deep, rapid strokes. She didn’t even have time to try and lock her arms or legs around him again, and simply had to grit and bear it.

Not that she necessarily  _ minded _ his rough treatment. Quite the contrary, in fact. She relished it - she craved it.

She  _ loved _ it.

“Gods, that’s it - faster! H-Harderrrr!”

Garbled, blissful cries echoed in the early evening as the two fucked like beasts in heat. Splashes broke the sinful symphony as Tharja’s body was rattled and shaken into the cool, shallow water of the oasis. Not even the chill of the coming night would quench the passionate wails and lustful howls that erupted from their lips.

Robin bit down on Tharja’s nape, leaving a mark before repeating the process over and over again. The curvaceous curser was helpless to resist as he claimed every inch of her body. Even her nose received an almost mocking little nip before he moved over to gnaw on her earlobe. All she could do to mask her moans was bit her lips until the blood poured down her chin.

This was her folly - her destruction. Her constant taunting had only awakened a beast that thrived in the infinite wells of darkness, and now it had sunk its teeth into her plegian flesh. The older tactician wasn’t just a virile man - he was truly a god within man. He didn’t even warn her this time as his thrusts sped up and the milky, syrupy essence of life shot into her eager womb.

This was her mistake - her burden.

“Oooh, Robin~!”

She only regretted not doing it sooner

* * *

Hmm hm hm - you certainly did a number on me, Robin~”

Tharja splayed over the prone Tactician, floating in the oasis. Her hand reached down and played with the mess formed between their stomachs as the two kept lazily rolling their hips together. Even after who knows how many loads, he was still hard and throbbing in her pussy. Yet exhaustion had taken him, as it had her, and they were left with only the barest of strengths to show their passions.

Robin leaned in and kissed her again - far more softly than the times before. Her arms reached over his head and lightly played with his hair. His palms reached around to cup her rolling ass. The two remained locked at the hips and lips, mostly still and simply relishing the other’s presence in the cool desert night.

**Author's Note:**

> Man - can't believe I hadn't done this pairing yet...weird. anyway, Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
